Data storage may be classified as either hot data storage or cold data storage. Hot data, or active data, may relate to frequently accessed data or data with a high input/output (I/O) ratio. For example, hot data may be stored data that needs to be quickly accessed in order to make an informed decision. Hot data may reside on a high performance storage environment, such as flash storage in a hybrid or tiered environment that allows for fast retrieval and response times. Due to the need to withstand high system demand while maintaining high performance, hot data storage systems may be a major business expense.
Conversely, cold data, or cool data, may relate to stored data with a low I/O ratio that has rarely, if ever, been accessed. Since system demands are much lower than those of hot data storage systems, cold data storage systems may have significantly slower retrieval and response times. Typically, cold data storage mediums include tape and low-cost commodity hard disk drives.